1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to sun visors for passenger cars and other vehicles aimed at protecting the eyes and enhancing visibility and comfort of the driver , the front seat passenger, and also other passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current passenger cars and similar vehicles (vans, trucks, etc.) are equipped with a single sun visor on the driver side and another on the passenger side. Each visor is movable and can cover at any one time only the front windshield, or a front side window but not both. Curtains are available but are not practical for the front windshield or slanted sides of windows.
Shades are introduced here for added safety and comfort, especially in certain situations when it is desirable to simultaneously cover critical adjacent locations of both a side window and the front windshield.
The main advantage here over prior art is the fact that actuating the shades does not require a driver to move his head, as is some times the case when a visor is moved from a position along the front windshield to a position along a side window. Another advantage is the novelty of the design and the simplicity of manual or automatic operation.